


Everything Will Be Alright

by lookingforthestars



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Just a ton of fluff, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforthestars/pseuds/lookingforthestars
Summary: Walter and Paige celebrate on their wedding night.





	Everything Will Be Alright

"Oh." Walter stopped just shy of the door, abruptly enough that Paige had to put a hand on his back to stop herself from bumping into him. He stared at the luggage in his hands and then back over his shoulder at Paige, who was looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "I, uh…d-do you want me to carry you over the threshold?"

Paige giggled at the expression on his face, shaking her head. "Not really. I always thought it was a weird tradition. It actually dates back to Roman times and mimics men physically dragging women away from their parents…" She trailed off, scrunching up her face. "You already knew that."

"Yes. But I like hearing you recite facts."

"Of course you do." She smirked, reaching around him to insert the electronic key and unlock the door. "Besides, we're in a hotel, not at home."

Walter nodded. He found the tradition somewhat uncomfortable as well—and certainly unromantic—but…"I just wanted to extend the offer. In case it was something you wanted."

Her smirk turned into a full grin as she lifted up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "You spoil me." She pushed him forward slightly, ushering him into the suite, and lined her suitcases neatly against the wall as she unbuckled her heels. Her long white gown had been replaced hours earlier with a simple blue slip dress, her hair starting to fall loose from its half-up, half-down arrangement. She'd been an absolutely stunning bride, although even if she had shown up to the ceremony in jeans and a t-shirt, Walter's mind still would have been blown by the simple act of standing across from her, or  _anyone_ , at the altar.

"You know," Paige said flirtatiously, snapping Walter's attention back to her. Well, not really  _back_ , since he'd been staring at her without realizing it. "There is one wedding tradition that I am very much in favor of."

"Hm?"

"The one…" Paige gathered one strap between her fingers before sliding it off her shoulder with deliberate, almost agonizing slowness. She repeated the same on the other side, gliding the fabric down over her curves until it dropped effortlessly to her feet. "Where I make love to you all night long."

Walter's tongue darted across his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. They had a nine-hour flight to Turks and Caicos in the morning. Plenty of time to sleep then. "I am…also in favor of that."

"Good," she whispered, stepping close to him and smoothing her hands over his shoulders and around his neck. His found her back as their lips met, his fingers dipping just below her waistband. Their clothing situation was entirely unbalanced, and Paige was clearly thinking the same as she had his shirt unbuttoned in what seemed like seconds without ever breaking their kiss. God, she even managed to make efficiency sexy.

"You know, I'm glad that we had a proper ceremony and a reception and everything, but…" Her fingers went to work on his belt, tugging it out of the loops as she gave him a seductive smile. "I was honestly prepared to jump you after we said  _I do_."

Walter chuckled, stepping out of his pants as soon as she'd unbuttoned them. "I'm glad you were happy."

"So happy." She kissed him again, taking a second to look into his eyes. "Walter, today was perfect."

A strange, pleasant feeling flooded his chest. Their relationship had never been perfect. They had never been perfect. But if she deserved one day worthy of that adjective, this was it.

And even if their life together couldn't be perfect, he would keep trying to get as close as possible.

"I love you," he murmured, capturing her lips and holding her close to him. So many days and nights without her, thinking there wasn't a chance in hell of them ever ending up like this. But they had and it was the only thing he was ever really, truly grateful to be wrong about.

Paige guided his hands upward along her back, and Walter took the hint, unclasping her bra and letting it fall. He cupped her breast in his hand, rolling her nipple between his fingers, his other hand supporting her back as she went weak in his arms. "Walter," she gasped, kissing him more forcefully and moaning into his mouth as he stimulated her. He decided right then that he wanted to make Paige lose track of how many times she came apart.

He shifted their position so he could lower Paige onto the bed, smiling as he hovered over her. She was breathing hard, her eyes glazed with desire, and she was his wife and that was somehow more impossible than any of the other impossible things Scorpion had ever accomplished. He locked his lips around her nipple, teasing the other one with his thumb, feeling her fingers thread through his hair to keep him in place and listening closely to her whimpers to determine what was making her feel the best tonight. He had three years of intimate knowledge of her body, he knew what felt good for her overall, but there were always tiny variations in each encounter and Paige had never complained about him using his genius intellect to tweak his approach for optimal results.

Walter slid one hand between her legs, stroking her over her underwear, his fingers coming away slick. She released him as he tugged on her last remaining piece of clothing, lifting her hips off the bed to assist him. He came off the bed completely, kneeling at the foot of it, smirking at Paige's  _oh god, yes_ as she scooted forward to meet him.

She was close, he could tell by her drawn-out moan when he put his mouth on her, and she panted his name again as his tongue swept over her clit. Paige arched her back, balling up the sheets in her fists, and he could just see her squeeze her eyes shut and bite her lip from his position. He increased his pace, the sharp sounds escaping her throat more of a turn-on than literally anything else he could imagine, and slipped two fingers into her, locating and rubbing her  _right there_ spot as he continued to work over her nerves. Her thighs tensed around him as she shivered, finally relaxing into the mattress.

Paige grabbed his face as he climbed back onto the bed, pulling him toward her and kissing him hard. "I love you, I love you." He opened his mouth to ask if she was okay, if she needed an additional moment to recover, but she answered his question by easing him onto his back and swinging her leg over to straddle him. Her lips were on his for another moment, almost desperate. Paige loved hard, and when she was overcome with emotion like this, he felt it in every touch. He didn't mind. Not when his own feelings were every bit as intense.

Walter groaned as she took him in her mouth, one hand stroking him as the other rubbed his hip soothingly. He kept his hands by his sides—it took constant effort to keep himself from tugging her hair too tightly, and they agreed it kept him from enjoying the moment—as she swirled her tongue around his tip, humming against him to make him jolt. " _Paige._ "

"Sorry," she said unapologetically, wiping her mouth. "You're just so easy."

She rocked back onto her knees, lowering her head again, teasing him for another minute until he breathed her name for the second time. She positioned herself, putting one hand on his chest for stability as she sank down on him and sighed. Walter's hands were on her hips, helping her find a good rhythm for both of them as she started to move.

Paige shut her eyes, clutching his shoulder for support as her hips rocked. There were a million things he wanted to say as he watched her—the vows hadn't even covered a fraction of it—but there was one thought that seemed more persistent than the others. "Thank you for choosing me."

She slowed, her eyes fluttering open, and her expression was both amused and affectionate when she looked down at him. "It wasn't really a choice," she murmured, cupping his cheek. "A choice implies that there is another option. And after I met you, there just…wasn't, Walter."

His mouth twisted into a crooked, involuntary smile. "Then I guess I didn't choose you either. Because my entire life was just before you, and then after you."

"And now it's our life," she said softly, promptly shutting him up as she trapped his bottom lip between hers and traced a path with her tongue. Paige allowed him to roll them over, her legs coming up to bracket his hips as he entered her again. Her nails curled into his back, the thin strip of metal around her finger cold against his burning skin, and something about that spurred him on. Walter shifted his angle, taking her gasps as proof that he was successfully brushing her clit with each thrust, and pushed into her relentlessly until she was tightening around him and crying out his name. He came with her, burying his head in her neck as she rubbed his back to bring him down from the high. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here."

_I'm here. I'll always be here. And as long as we stick together, everything will be alright._

That was the part of her vows where everyone had started crying, if he was reading the room correctly. But it wasn't for them. It was for him, and he knew it was the part of her promise that he would hold onto when things got hard.

As long as she was there, everything would be okay.


End file.
